An Idiot Things!
by Pixie YANK Velvet
Summary: Bisakah menganggap angin lalu pada peristiwa yang mampu membuatmu meneteskan air mata? Mampukah tersenyum untuk mereka yang memberikanmu luka? Bagaimana mungkin bisa, hah! /Kuamati pemuda itu lebih jauh. Ia mungkin menyebalkan sebagai teman, tapi cukup ideal diambil menjadi pasangan. "Kau harus menikahiku nanti, bodoh!" How idiot he is. *mind to Read and Review?


_If we really want to love, we must learn how to forgive._

-Mother Theresa

* * *

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre:_ Friendships, Drama, Slice of Life, a little Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura

Warnings: _DLDR_, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Bisakah menganggap angin lalu pada peristiwa yang mampu membuatmu meneteskan air mata? Mampukah tersenyum untuk mereka yang memberikanmu luka? Bagaimana mungkin bisa, hah?! /Kuamati pemuda itu lebih jauh. Ia mungkin menyebalkan sebagai teman, tapi cukup ideal diambil menjadi pasangan. "Kau harus menikahiku nanti, bodoh!" _How idiot he is_.

* * *

**_An Idiot Things?!_**

"Aku tak mengerti, bisanya universitas meluluskanmu dan memberi nilai tinggi, padahal idiot begini?!"

Baiklah, cerita ini dibuka dengan kalimat berdenotasi buruk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, seseorang yang berada di depanku ini sukses membuat ujaran singkat itu terlepas dari mulutku. Sembari menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, aku menghela napas panjang. Berpikir kenapa sekiranya Tuhan mengirimkan seorang makhluk bego seperti dia untuk menjadi teman baikku.

Kualihkan pandangan pada direksi lain, bosan mendapati panorama itu-itu saja, yang mana ia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berujar apa-apa – atau setidaknya belum berani membuka suara. Manusia belajar dari pengalaman, itu salah satu fakta dengan berbagai paradigma. Telah mengetahui aku akan menyela ucapannya kala dia mulai berbicara, membuatnya memilih untuk bungkam. Aku kesal ia diam seperti ini, namun kebisuannya disebabkan guna mencegah amarahku semakin menjadi.

Paradoks, eeh?

"Naruto, kau sedang mengheningkan cipta?!" sindirku, saat ia masih saja enggan untuk menatapku lurus. Lima detik pasca aku mengucapkan lisan introgatif pendek tersebut, dia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Serta-merta ditemani cengiran terandalnya, memaksaku untuk ke sekian kali memaklumi perbuatan bodoh yang ia lakukan. Sekali lagi, hanya pergerakan kepala ke kiri dan Shion secara bergantian yang dapat kuberikan.

Meski aku dan Naruto berada di pojokkan cafe, hal itu tidak membuat kami lepas dari perhatian pengunjung yang lain. Kuyakin orang-orang tersebut menduga, kalau sekarang tengah mendapati sepasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar sengit. Peduli apa, mereka tidak tahu permasalahannya, aku tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang semua orang duga. Kendati realitanya, bukan perkelahian, cuma ada aku yang mendominasi percakapan dengan misuh-misuh tak menentu.

Tadinya tidak seperti itu, seluruhnya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya memintaku menjemputnya di depan salah satu rumah sakit swasta, dan tiba-tiba saja mengajakku untuk nongkrong di cafe. Aku sudah curiga, tentu saja. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto mengaku juga, bahwa sekarang mantannya, Shion, mengundang kami sekadar duduk manis di tempat ini untuk beberapa saat dan mengobrol santai.

Ooh, ayolah! Kenapa harus gadis itu? Salah satu kaum Hawa yang pernah menghancurkan hatinya. Bekas pacar yang dulu selalu ia puja, dan hanya kualitas baiknya saja yang dia tuturkan setiap kali membincangkan orang yang bersangkutan. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta, tidak masalah bagiku saat harus melihatnya menggandeng perempuan lain.

Naruto sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya, bahkan sampai berniat mengajak sang nona mengikat janji setia. Dia sahabatku, aku akan merasa senang kalau ia bahagia. Tetapi, tak semua yang diharapkan manusia berjalan sesuai dengan rencana mereka, Sang Maha Kuasa berkehendak lain, yang mana terkadang menjadi cobaan berat.

Aku masih dapat mengingat jelas, seakan kejadiannya baru malam kemarin; seolah _file_ peristiwa tersebut tersusun rapi di dalam memoriku. Tatkala Naruto berada di depan pintu rumahku dalam keadaan basah kuyup, beserta senyuman yang ia paksakan terlihat natural. Meski hujan membantunya menyembunyikan tangisan, aku tahu dari dasar netranya ada likuid bening yang mengalir sendu.

Kutanyakan maksud kedatangannya, dan Naruto menggelengkan kepala lantas berbalik untuk meninggalkanku. Jejak kakinya akan sukses merentang jarak kami, yang kutahan dengan menarik lengannya kuat-kuat untuk memasuki kediamanku. Berbohong dengan mengaku takut tinggal di rumah sendiri karena orangtua serta saudaraku pergi ke luar kota – dan aku yakin ia mengetahuinya.

Membujuknya setengah mati untuk bercerita, insan tipikal pendiam seperti Naruto memang sulit mengungkapkan isi kepalanya bila berhubungan dengan perasaan. Hari itu, tepatnya empat tahun yang lalu, aku yang masih muda sudah memahami dengan baik apa yang dinamakan pengkhianatan, dan jujur saja, itu menjengkelkan.

Ini salah satu perilaku prososial, di mana manusia mampu merasakan sakit yang dialami oleh orang terdekatnya, juga memiliki antipati ke mereka yang memberikan masalah. Itu juga terjadi padaku, aku pun secara perlahan menumbuhkan kebencian yang teramat dalam pada Shion. Tak peduli sebaik apa, kuhanya tahu dia menyakiti temanku, itu cukup menjadi alasan kuat untuk malas berhadapan dengannya.

Memang sebuah pemikiran dangkal, tapi percayalah hampir semua orang melakukan hal yang sama.

Sekitar satu dasawarsa mengenal makhluk di depanku ini, tidak cukup membuatku benar-benar memahaminya, Naruto selalu di luar prediksiku – tak masuk dalam ranah dugaan. Kupikir ia akan membalas sakit hatinya, namun sekarang mereka malah membangun pertemanan baik. Menampar pipinya cukup keras, adalah hal pertama yang kulakukan saat mengetahui dia kembali bertukar pesan dengan wanita tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan no baka_!" jangan berpikir ia balas mengataiku dengan artikulasi suara penuh tekanan, yang ada malah meniru ucapan gadis-gadis _moe_ ala anime, bahkan terlihat bodoh ketika di ujung kalimat Naruto memukul kepalaku pelan. "_How many times do I have to tell you, I forgive her_." Kali ini dengan linguis berbeda ia melanjutkan pembelaan diri, sunggingan manisnya menemani.

Kuperbaiki tatanan poni yang berhasil dia dirusak, tatapan skeptis makin berlipat ganda. Dari lama sekali Naruto mengaku telah memaafkan, yang kuanggap itu cuma sebuah afirmasi positif semata – seakan meyakinkan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Bisakah menganggap angin lalu pada peristiwa yang mampu membuatmu meneteskan air mata? Mampukah tersenyum untuk mereka yang memberikanmu luka?

Bagaimana mungkin bisa, hah?!

"Naruto, jangan bercanda! Kau telah berbuat banyak untuknya, dan Shion tidak tahu…"

Dia menyela ucapanku, "yang benar?"

"Kau pikir aku lupa? Saat kau meninggalkan tugasmu untuk menemaninya, kehabisan uang karena mentraktir apapun maunya…" aku memulai mengingat daftar perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan dulu untuk menyenangkan bekas kekasihnya. "Kau bahkan datang ketika ia seminar skripsi meski sedang sakit tipes, " Naruto ternganga ketika aku mampu menyebutkan satu per satu secara fasih semua kenangannya.

Terlebih dulu pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini memasang raut sok horor, "_are you stalking me_?"

"_C'mon_!" menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, seraya membebankan setengah berat badan pada sandaran bangku, merupakan tanggapanku atas lelucon bodoh itu. Aku tidak pernah paham dengan kebiasaannya yang satu ini, menganggap sepele hal yang penting. "Kenapa kau selalu begitu?" balik aku bertanya, dan mendapati balasan berupa sebelah alisnya terangkat – isyarat gagal paham dari penuturanku.

Spontan ia menggeleng yakin tatkala kulemparkan tanya, "apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Aku terlebih dahulu mencondongkan tubuh mendekatinya, ingin menyampaikan lisan dalam desibel bunyi yang rendah. "Kau melihatnya mencium lelaki lain, kan?" Naruto pertama-tama meresponi dengan anggukan kepala pelan, sambil menarik dan menghembuskan napas ringan. " Lantas, akhirnya dia mengaku telah dihamili oleh pemuda tersebut. Oh, _God_! Adakah yang lebih dramatis?" saking dongkolnya, aku memukul meja hingga kembali menarik perhatian sekitar.

Ia terlebih dahulu tersenyum tipis, "awalnya memang sulit. Tapi aku memaafkannya. Bukan buat siapapun, ini untuk kebaikanku…" ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sengaja ditahan karena aku seolah tak mendengarkan. "Aku tidak bisa selamanya hidup dengan terus mengingat rasa sakitku. Kau pasti juga tak mau aku statis, kan?" kali ini intonasi suara dan rona wajahnya mulai menunjukan keseriusan.

Oke, dia menerima anggukanku yang menyetujuinya.

"Dan sebelum aku melanjutkan langkah, terlebih dahulu aku memaafkan."

"Tapi, Naruto…"aku tak sanggup menuturkan isi dalam materi abu-abu di kepala, oleh karena itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggigit bibir atasku. Kugelengkan kepala pelan, "aneh rasanya." Sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti saat ini adalah, kenapa aku yang seperti enggan melupakan kejadian di masalalunya. Apa yang menimpanya seolah malah terjadi padaku.

Apa yang salah? Aku cuma tak mau ia terluka dari orang yang sama.

"_What doesn't kill you, make you stronger_."

Tidak bisa, aku tak mampu menerima begitu saja. Ini bukan urusanku, ada atau tiadanya aku di sini bukan menjadi masalah besar. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi. Tak ingin aku menatap sinis apalagi sampai menjambak wanita itu. Aku akan berhasil melangkah pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi, apabila tidak terlebih dahulu dicegah dengan isyarat netranya yang memintaku untuk kembali ke tempat semula.

"Plislah, Sakura!" aku paling benci ketika ia menunjukan mimik memelas seperti saat ini, apalagi ditemani dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang saling tertaut. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh," lanjut ia merayu sambil mengimbuhkan _peace sign – _maksudnya bersumpah. Kemudian menambahkan, "jika bukan kau, siapa lagi yang bisa kuandalkan?"

Dan, yaa, aku kalah telak, hanya mampu mengangkatkan kedua tangan tanda menyerah.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang juga, Shion tersenyum ramah sambil menyalami kami bergantian. Serius, aku was-was mendengar pembicaraan mereka, takut-takut akan menyerempet ke arah yang mengingat kejadian di waktu lampau. Tapi adanya, malah Shion yang sering kali menyentil masalalu untuk menyindir satu-satunya pria di antara kami.

"Kau terlalu kaku, karena itu aku cari pria lain." Demikian salah satu penuturan wanita itu, dan menerima balasan berupa tawa renyah dari Naruto. Teringat akan perdebatan kami sebelumnya, sekarang aku tidak dapat membohongi kenyataan, kalau ia telah memaafkan orang yang pernah membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

Mungkin… aku terlalu meremehkan kemampuan manusia untuk beradaptasi terhadap rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Secara sekilas ditilik, mungkin mustahil memberikan maaf, namun bukan berarti harapan itu benar-benar kosong. Kebanyakan orang pasti pernah tersandung dan terjatuh, tapi lambat-laun mereka pasti akan bangkit kembali. Itulah mengapa sebabnya manusia menjadi topik pembicaraan yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

Kala menyakini kalau tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan, berbarengan itu pula senyumku terpampang jelas. Aku yang tadinya enggan beradu tatap dengan Shion, kini lebih ekspresif menanggapi ujarannya. Jika Naruto saja bisa memaafkannya, apa alasanku untuk terus membenci perempuan ini? Tidak ada, sama sekali hilang.

"Kebanyakan orang hanya merasa disakiti, tanpa mau berpikir bahwa dia juga menyakiti orang lain," itulah kalimat pembuka, tatkala aku menanyai alasan tepat kenapa Naruto mampu memaafkan bekas pacarnya. Shion sudah pamit dari sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, dan kami berdua masih bertahan di posisi yang sama. "Aku tidak cukup baik untuk gadis manapun. Terbukti hanya kau yang bertahan denganku," tambahnya seraya menarik kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi untuk merenggangkan otot yang kaku.

Sebentar ia merotasikan indera visualnya untuk mengamati sekeliling, menghela napas pendek, lantas memulangkan seluruh atensinya padaku. "Memaafkan bukan berarti melupakan, terkadang itu pilihan yang tepat untuk berdamai dengan diri sendiri," tuturnya yang sangat bertema _slice of life_. "Lagipula aku ini bodoh, kan? Jadi butuh gadis pintar sepertimu," selanjutnya dia mengatakan kalimat _random_, sambil mengimbuhkan ejekan terselubung. Kusipitkan kedua mata, isyarat dari tidak senang atas pujiannya.

Kuamati pemuda itu lebih jauh. Ia mungkin menyebalkan sebagai teman, tapi cukup ideal diambil menjadi pasangan. Memikirkan segala nilai _plus_ yang dimilikinya, lalu satu gagasan aneh tiba-tiba menyambangi otakku. "Kau bilang akan mengikuti semua mauku tadi, kan?" Naruto seperti membatu, cemas aku akan meminta sesuatu yang sulit diberikannya – semacam lapangan golf, stasiun kereta api, jalan tol, bandara.

Aku beranjak berdiri, sebelum berjalan sempat mengatakan, "kau memerlukanku untuk mengantisipasi kebodohanmu, yaa?" sebuah kalimat yang bersifat retoris kuucapkan, dan membuat kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi. "Dress aja, yaa? Dress aja!" ia memaksaku untuk mengambi pilihan tersebut, yang sayangnya menerima gelengen pasti. "Kau harus menikahiku nanti, bodoh!" pasca berlisan demikian, aku iseng mengecup bibirnya singkat, lantas melangkah meninggalkan dia terlebih dahulu.

Bukankah Tuhan mendatangkan seseorang dalam kehidupan kita pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu? Cuma kita yang belum menyadarinya.

Naruto diam di tempat yang itu-itu saja, raut bingung tak mampu ia kendalikan. "Eeh?!"

_How idiot he is_.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pengen buat cerita bertema _friendships_ dan _slice of life_ gini. Yaa, mending lagi selo dan belum nemuin ide buat lanjutan chapter _fic_ yang _on-going_, akhirnya memutuskan buat satu _one-shoot_. Iya, saya tahu banyak utang. Selalu inget, kok. Gak mungkin lupa pastinya.*_that is your major problems!_ Jangan dibagi-bagi.

Ooh, iya, saya lagi suka -sukanya dengan tema _forgiveness, _maka jadilah fic ini. hehheee…!

Oke, cukup sekian, saya harap bisa mendapatkan tanggepan dari teman-teman yang sempat menilik cerita ini. saya harap mendapatkan banyak tanggapan.

_So, Imma waiting your review!_

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
